Liquid crystal displays are advantageous in being light, thin and low power consumption, and have been widely used in modern information devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
FIG. 1 shows an array substrate of a conventional liquid crystal display. The LCD array substrate 110 comprises a signal introducing region 111 and a display region 112. Data line pads 121 and scanning line pads 131 are formed in the signal introducing region 111. A plurality of data lines 122 and scanning lines 132 are respectively connected to the data line pads 121 and the scanning line pads 131. A plurality of pixels P is defined in regions where the data lines and the scanning lines cross. External data signals and scanning signals are inputted via the data line pads 121 and the scanning line pads 131, and then transmitted to the respective pixels P in the display region 112 through the data lines 122 and the scanning lines 132.
In a conventional process for fabricating LCD array substrates, defects such as breakage and the like may occur in the data lines. As shown in FIG. 1, the data line 122 breaks at point D1 in the display region 112. In this case, data signals cannot be transmitted to the portion of data line below the break point D1, thereby causing a line defect.